User blog:IamJaylo/A Reck Fanfic
Ok, so umm.... im going to do a fanfic... on Reck. duh, they know that! 10pm. The restaurant was going to close soon. Only Robbie was there. He had a patient smile. He was waiting. Waiting for her. The girl he had asked to join him for dinner. "Why hasn't she shown up yet?" Robbie thought to himself. He checked his phone. Still no texts from her. He checked her Slap page. That's when he realied what had happened. Her latest update read 'Just blew off a nerd to hang out with my new BF Jack!' Robbie's heart broke. "I, I can't believe it," Robbie said. He walked quietly out of the restaurant, holding back tears. When Robbie came to school the next day, he ran into Tori and the gang in the main hallway. "Robbie!" Tori said happily. "So, how was your date?" "I don't wanna talk about it," Robbie replied. "Awww, what's wrong?" asked Cat. "Nothing!" snarled Robbie angrily, and he ran off. "I bet she blew him off," Jade smirked. "VERY smart girl." "I'm gonna go see if he's ok," Beck said, and he chased after Robbie. When Robbie finally gave up running and sat down on the stairs, Beck caught up to him and asked politely "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" "Nothing. Nothing's wrong," Robbie replied. Robbie eyes started tearing up, and soon he couldn't hold back any more, and cried helplessly. Beck said "No, no, no. No, Robbie. Please don't cry. Please stop. Look, alright? Look at me. Look at me Robbie." Robbie stopped crying, wipe his tears on Beck's sleeve, looked at Beck and said "What?" "Is this about the girl?" Beck asked. "Yes," Robbie said. "She blew me off and then on her slap update, she called me a nerd." Beck said kindly, "Look. You're a great guy, Robbie. Even though you are slightly weird at times, you have a great personality and, well, she has no idea what she's missing out on." "You really think so?" "I know so." "So, umm, what am I going to do now?" Well, maybe we could go to Nozu." "I'm being invited to a guys night?" "Sure. If that's what you wanna call it." "Oh my god, I'm gonna take a bubble bath, then blowdry my hair, and maybe I'll wear my pink shi-" "O-kay there boy, slow down. Just wear something comfortable. And PLEASE don't take a bubble bath." "Fine, but can I still blowdry my hair?" "Whatever." "Cool! Thankyou Beck!" Robbie said eagerly, and wrapped his arms around Beck tightly. "Thankyou so so so so s-" "That's enough love Robbie, Beck said. Meet me at Nozu at 8pm." When Robbie arrived at Nozu, Beck and Andre were sitting at the sushi bar, and Robbie noticed a spare seat next to Beck. "Aww, they do care!" Robbie whispered. When Robbie sat down, Beck and Andre greeted him happily. "There's my man!" Beck said. "Wassup?" Andre asked. Nothing, Robbie replied, "Just hanging with my buds." Andre stared at Robbie. "Is, is something wrong?" Robbie asked. "Did you blowdry your hair?" Andre asked curiously. "Yeah, why? Does it look bad?" Robbie said worriedly. Andre bent across the counter, and started feeling Robbie's hair. "It's so soft," Andre said. "Why thankyou," Robbie replied. "Okay, guys, why don't we order now, eh?" Beck said, and with that Robbie and Andre sat in their seats quietly. 3 hours later, Robbie, Beck and Andre were still at the restaurant. "Wow, I have NEVER tasted sushi like that before," Andre said exhaustedly. Robbie and Beck both nodded in agreement. Andre's phone rang. "Hello?" he said. The voice on the other side of the phone was his grandma's. "Andre! I need you to come over now!" "Why Grandma? What's wrong?" "The toilet door wont open!" Robbie and Beck exchanged confused looks. "Grandma. Have you tried pulli-" Andre's grandma had hung up. "Man, I gotta go, before she tries to escape out the window again. Later guys." Andre sprinted out of the restaurant. Suddenly, a beautiful, tall, brown haired girl walked in, holding hands with a muscular boy. "Oh no," Robbie said unhappily, "It's 'her'." "Her?" Beck said confused. "You know, the girl who blew me off?" "Oh yeah." "What do I do?" "Not you, we." "Okay, what do WE do?" "We sing." "We what?" "WE SING!" "Okay." The two of them told the DJ what song they wanted to sing. "We'll sing, 'I'm Better Without You'." Robbie said. The melody that played was an intense R&B tune. Beck and Robbie sang their hearts out. Robbie walked over to the girl who blew him off and the lyrics he sang directly to her were: "I gave you everything I could, but you didnt notice me, So now when I see you, I scream, I'm better without you, I don't need you, I'm so much better without you..." The girl's face was shocked and embarrassed. She ran out of the restaurant crying, and her date followed. When Beck and Robbie finished the song, they walked off stage to find a pretty blonde girl looking at Robbie. She walked over to him and said to him "Wow, you're an amazing singer!" "Thankyou, you're very pretty." Robbie replied. "Thanks. I'm Danni, and you are..." "Robbie." "Robbie, that's a cute name," Danni said. "So, umm, do you wanna go see a movie or something?" Robbie asked. "I would love to!" Danni said excitedly. "Cool, I'll just say bye to my friends," Danni said and walked towards her group of friends. "So?" Beck said. "Thankyou,'' Robbie said. 'You're a great friend." "I know," Beck said jokingly. Robbie gave Beck a big hug, and Beck hugged him back. Danni walked over to Robbie and said "I'm ready to go." "Great! Let's go!'' Robbie said. Bye Beck!" "See ya!" Robbie walked out of the restaurant holding Danni's hand and thought to himself, "''I'm so lucky I have friends like Beck to make me happy!" and he smiled cheerily. He was happpy. He had a date. And a good-looking one. He was thrilled. Category:Blog posts